My Angel of Music
by Arilya
Summary: Dan & Phil singing the PHANtom of the Opera.


**A/N: It's 5am, I am mentally dying. Sorry this is shit, just had to write it.**

* * *

"It's not five thousand scary people. It's people that like you, Phil." Dan laughed at his friend, who, judging by his rather terrified expression, found the idea of singing live on the Internet quite terrifying.

"I think you should get a bit closer," Phil said, trying to turn his mac so the webcam filmed both of them.

Dan laughed again. "I'm close enough," he answered.

"I don't have a disease," the older boy mumbled, while trying to keep up with the chat that was being bombarded with phangirls practically demanding Dan to sit on Phil's lap.

Dan just continued smiling and looking at the TV. _You may not have a disease_, he thought to himself, _but while singing 'I'll give my love to you' and being your 'angel of music' – or however-the-hell the song goes - in front of thousands of people will be interesting and possibly hilarious; if we do not keep at least a little distance-_ … His thoughts were interrupted by Phil telling him to clap, and then suddenly the song started.

"**Beneath the opera house, I know he's there-**"

At first Phil struggled not to laugh, but while Dan wasn't exactly X-Factor material, his voice was actually quite good, especially considering how high the notes were.

Dan finished Christine's first verse, and then cracked up as soon as Phil began singing. When he stopped, Dan said; "it's funny that we're singing the _Phan_tom of the Opera."  
For a second Phil looked confused, but then he realised what he meant. "_Phan_- oh! I get it," he said and let out a small laugh.

They were both too busy focusing on the TV to notice all the phangirls freaking out in the chat, but as they continued to sing they unwillingly let their thoughts wander into the forbidden parts of their minds, the parts any phangirl would sacrifice their life to see.

Dan had meant _Phan_ as in Phil & Dan in general, not as Phil + Dan = trueloveforeverandeveromgtheyarejustperfecttogethe r or anything like that, which they were both fully aware of, but as always when _Phan_ was mentioned, they couldn't help but wonder if there was something there after all. Neither of them had a deep, secret love for the other, but that didn't mean they hadn't thought about it. After all, they did see each other nearly _every single day of the year_. At times this drove them nuts, but at the same time it was nice to be that close to someone.

It was now once again Phil the Phantom's turn to sing.

**Sing once again with me-**

_What will happen if we one day cross the line? _Phil somehow managed to sing and read the lyrics on the TV, but he was way too deep in his thoughts to notice anything else around him.

**Our strange duet-**

_Strange duet, no kidding. Like Phil, Dan was also long gone in his own thoughts. They had sung duets like this before, often songs way more "romantic" than this, but still … _

**My power over you-**

_He does have some sort of power over me,_ the friends thought simultaneously.

**Grows stronger yet-**

_He makes everything fun and exciting … oh God that's so cheesy._

Now they once again reached the part with both Christine and the Phantom, and Dan joined in the singing without really noticing.

**I'll give my love to you / You'll give your love to me-**

Dan slowly moved closer to Phil on the couch, the music getting more and more intense as they sang their way towards the end.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Dan grasped Phil's hand and they were both ripped out of their trance, causing them to fall out of the song. They just looked at each other with the same confused expression, while the music kept playing in the background. Slowly their eyes moved to the YouNow chat, where practically everyone was taking screenshots.

"What's so-" Dan began, before he looked down and realised he was holding Phil's hand.

Oh.

Shit.

Phil looked just as surprised as he did, and they remained quiet as the music stopped and their scores appeared on the television screen.

"Uh, what just … I mean, that was-" Dan began before he was interrupted by Phil, "Yeah, it was."

Dan tried letting go of Phil's hand, but instead his friend entwined his fingers in Dan's, looking at him with a sort of childish curiosity that the other couldn't help but find completely adorable. Without even bothering to say goodbye – he had to remember to apologise for that later – Phil ended the live show and closed his mac, placing it on the table with one hand before looking back at Dan.

Neither of them said anything, partly because they didn't know what to say, partly because they were afraid of ruining anything, like they both tended to do every time they opened their mouth.

It was impossible to say who made the first move, all they knew what that in one moment their eyes met, and then their lips just followed their eyes' example.

As their lips moved together, Phil tilted his head, taking the kiss deeper. Dan lightly rubbed Phil's neck with one hand, and he hummed low in his throat. They continued exploring each other's mouth until they were forced to break apart. Resting their foreheads together they were panting for air. Phil let out a small giggle, and Dan looked at him, clearly confused as to what was so funny.

"You're pretty," Phil said simply. "And now you're blushing."

"Shut up," Dan answered, though he was smiling.

"Seriously, your face is like-" before Phil could finish the sentence, Dan took matter in his own hands – or more accurately, his own lips – and shut him up.


End file.
